1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a level and in particular to a rotary level suitable for various environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Levels are generally applied in construction to provide a standard level line. Compared with the traditional means of stretching a line manually, levels are more convenient, accurate, and can save manpower and time. A conventional level is provided with a laser module and a reflector reflecting light emitted from the laser module onto an object, such that a bright alignment point is formed on the object applicable to calibration and measurement. When the level is placed on an uneven surface, however, light deflection occurs and accurate calibration is difficult to achieve utilizing only the single alignment point.